Legend of Harry Potter
by AlaskanKing
Summary: Voldemort attacks Hogwarts. Harry is there to stop him.


**The Legend of Harry Potter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, It all belongs to the wonderful JKRowling, who brought us into this amazing world.

It would go down as one of the darkest days for the old Pureblood families and one of the greatest for the followers of the Light. For years, just the mention of the man's name would send a cold shiver down the backs of those families that had supported Voldemort. It was ironic, because for the followers of the Light, the name Voldemort had struck the same fear into them. Now it was the Dark families that feared a name. The name of Harry Potter.

Voldemort could feel victory in the air. It had been two years since he had been resurrected at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. In that time, he had freed his most loyal followers from the hell of Azkaban and built up an army of Dark creatures. Vampires, Werewolves and Dementors flocked to his side. He had even convinced five Giants to join him. Now he was about to conquer Hogwarts and claim it as his Headquarters. Nobody could stop him. Not even that mudblood lover Albus Dumbledore. After all, his Golden Boy Harry Potter had disappeared almost two years ago. Hogwarts would fall and he would personally kill Dumbledore.

As the army moved forward, it looked like the end. The mighty wards had fallen and the castle now stood open to attack. It was at this point that a solitary figure appeared out of thin air in front of the doors to the Great Hall. He stood about 5'10", 195 lbs. Black messy hair cut short, and deep emerald eyes that flashed with the sun. He was wearing Black Dragon boots, Dark Green Basilisk armor, and a long Black leather trench coat, that just seemed to flow with his every movement. At his side was a sword, but not any sword. The sword of Gryffindor. And on his forehead for everyone to see, a lightning shaped scar. Harry Potter had returned.

The army paused in moving forward. Many could feel the power radiating off of this new threat. Never before had they felt so much power coming from one person. This was a Wizard not to take likely. On top of the Astronomy tower, one bushy haired girl had gasped when she saw Harry. "Harry....", she whispered.

"Halt!! If you want to live, leave now and never return." Harry said quietly, but strangely everyone heard it. Many of the Death Eaters laughed, but those in the front began to edge away.

"Harry Potter. I see you finally returned." A cold voice said. Voldemort came forward. "Now my triumph shall be complete. I will kill you and the mudblood lover today."

"Ah, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy....Still trying to be something that you are not. You are a Half-blood, just like me and no matter what, you will always be a Half-Blood. One should not deny his past."

"How dare you use that foul muggle name. I am the Heir of Slytherin and my name is Lord Voldemort" Voldemort hissed in anger. "ATTACK HIM NOW!!"

Quickly sealing the doors behind him, so no one could get in or out. "Well, at least I warned them", Harry said to himself. "Time to Dance"

What happened next, would make the name Harry Potter live in infamy. He became a black and green blur. That was the only way the witnesses inside the castle could describe it. Sword in his right and Wand in his left. Harry Potter began to systematically destroy Voldemort's army and there was nothing they could do about it. Moving faster than could be described Harry cut off Fenrir Greybacks head and blasted Bellatrix through the torso with a reducto hex. Lucius Malfoy was next to feel the cold steel go through his heart. Draco, his only son would join him next. The Malfoy line ended that day. The Vampires and the Werewolves tried to catch him but he was too fast. One second he is killing a DE, and the next he is moving on to the next. Weaving and Slashing, Harry left Death behind him. He only used two spells, but they were enough. He had so much power that they just blew through any shield the Death Eaters tried to raise. The Vampires and Werewolves didn't even have that to defend themselves. The Reducto spell left complete holes in bodies. Even the Giants. Harry blew the head off of three Giants, and the others he quickly cut down left them to bleed to death on the battlefield. The other spell was a slashing spell, Diffindo. That one left widespread destruction, because he had enlarged it to five meters across and kept going through whole ranks. At one point, he killed 10 with just one spell, because they were all lined up in a row, and it just kept going through them until it finally lost power. That day, many a Pureblood family died. The Lestranges, Crabbes, Goyles, and the Notts were just a few of the family lines that also died that day. Others were reduced significantly. Up in the castle, Hermione watched Harry and was reminded of all those dances that she had watched as a little girl. Harry moved liked a dancer, in and out flowing from one point to another. Watching from above, it was a beautiful thing.

On the ground, it was pure Hell for those watching. Voldemort couldn't believe it. His army was being decimated by a single guy. He tried to hit Harry with several killing curses, but kept missing. It was later deduced that Voldemort killed about twenty of his own men that day and never came close to hitting Harry. Voldemort decided to bring in the Dementors, maybe they could slow Harry down enough, so he could actually hit him with a spell. What he didn't count on was the three Patroni that literally destroyed the Dementors. A Stag, A Grim, and a Wolf, erupted out of Harry's wand and hunted down the Dementors and ripped them apart. This was unheard of. NOBODY had been able to destroy a Dementor before. The usual Patronus just pushed them back. The stronger ones could make them flee. But to actually hunt down and destroy a Dementor was beyond belief. In the meantime, Harry was still continuing his dance of death through the ranks, slashing with his sword and blasting with his wand. None could stand up to him. It was at this point that the rest of Voldemort's army realized if they wanted to live, it was time to flee from this Black Death. Finally Harry stood in front of Voldemort and his last standing Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew. Who was cowering behind Voldemort.

"Hello Peter," Harry said casually. "You betrayed your friends and my parents to this monster. Time to Die!!" And then faster than one could blink, Harry was standing next to Peter and with a point blank Reducto blew his entire head into fine mist. Voldemort spun around quickly.

"How are you doing that Potter?" Voldemort asked, the fear plain in his eyes. He had tried to apparate out of there, but had forgotten one little detail. A detail that Hermione could have told him about if he had asked. One could not apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. It clearly said so in Hogwarts: A History. And Voldemort was not likely going to get a chance to read it now.

"Well Tommy, since you ask. I have infused my magical core with my body. My magic, which is a lot, is coursing through every muscle in my body. It has really enhanced those things that I am naturally good at. I am naturally fast and quick, my magic just made it more."

Harry's eyes now went totally cold. " Now Thomas Marvolo Riddle, For crimes against the magical and non-magical world and for killing my parents, I sentence you to death"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort screamed. His wand pointing directly at Harry's heart. It never came close. Harry moved sideways and then forward. With a quick diffindo, he cut off Voldemorts wand arm and then with a blow that Nearless Headless Nick would have been proud of, Harry relieved Voldemort of his head. The greatest Dark Lord to ever live was dead.

From that day forward, the Legend of Harry Potter grew.

AN: Just something that has been in my head for a while.


End file.
